Joint interposition arthroplasty involves a surgical procedure to repair a joint in a patient. Damage and imperfections in joint surfaces, whether caused by wear, trauma or disease, may cause pain or discomfort to the patient during joint articulation. Implants which may be used in joint interposition arthroplasty to repair the joint, particularly when implantation can be achieved without full distraction of the joint, may be desirable to reduce the impact of the procedure on the patient and to reduce recovery time.